The Dragon, the Wing Goddess, and the Demon Inside Them
by theladyhitomi
Summary: His eyes looked towards the Ancient Tree and asked for the Atlantian's guidance to bring his love back to him. As if the tree was responding the ground shook and a horrible feeling came over his body. Hitomi was in trouble and he had to do something. Van felt like he was being crushed and couldn't breathe. I am updating chapters and editing! Great stuff ahead! Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Prelude

I do not own Escaflowne.

I have been editing this story! I feel good about this story.

His name was Van Fanel. His dark raven hair, his chocolate brown eyes, was it a dream or was a vision? He was in love. He was in love with a woman that he met on a planet named Earth. Hitomi Kanzaki, the Wing Goddess, the Seer from the Mystic Moon, or the Girl who saved Gaea from Zaibach. She was thrown into a battle to save a world that she didn't know but she fell in love with a king. Her life started to change when she first stepped onto Gaea and looked into Van's eyes. Just the thought about him made her tremble in happiness. His smile, his beautiful eyes, his strength, and his protectiveness were all traits that attracted Hitomi to him. At first they hated each other but she fell in love with him and slowly he did the same. At 22 years old she was in college, started a job, and has been known to daydream. Her daydreams were mostly filled with stories about King Van and Gaea.

After she returned she kept a diary as an outlet for her depression. Her mother was concerned but convinced that she had gone mad and put her into counseling. Her therapist told Hitomi that she was dealing with chronic depression and PTSD from a tragic event. The therapist didn't know what Gaea or Van was and treated Hitomi like she was mentally unstable. She was put on anti-depression, anxiety, and schizophrenia medication. She fooled the therapist for about a year but she never got over the heartbreak of separation from the man she loves or gotten over her anxiety of having visions of Dilandau and how he wanted to hurt her and Van. It has been seven long years since she saved Gaea with Van Fanel. Seven years without the love and care from the King of Fanelia and without the love of her people. It filled her up with sadness. Hitomi was supposed to be his wife, she loved him with all of her soul but was unable to stay because her wish was to come back to her family no matter how much it hurt. Even with depression she could see Fanelia's gardens and beautiful buildings in her dreams. The flowers were all in rows with the Gardenia bushes growing tall. The buds were starting to turn white. She took a breath and it was filled with the unforgettable scent of fields and trees. She saw Merle with her pink and orange matted fur and edgy demeanor smiling at her. Merle's tail puffed up in her memory. Hitomi smiled. _I miss them a lot._ She could not forget Van Fanel's face when she left.

It was devastating for him to let her go but it is fate. Tears came down his face as he saw Hitomi the woman that he loved, go back to the Mystic Moon _forever_. Tears ran down hers too when she was lifted into the air and sent back home to Earth. _I love you Van._

Hitomi's eyes fluttered open with tears and she saw her beautiful white opaque curtains lifting up in the air due to the wind. It was beautiful but her eyes would not stop producing tears. She has been crying so much being separated from Van. Even if the breeze was nice and cool, her heart ached. There were green trees outside her window but they were all uneven due to the mountains. The green hills reminded her of waves rolling in the ocean. The "waves" were all rolling in different swells. Every time she blinked her eyes the hills seemed to move towards her, drowning her at every blink. Her life was filled with depression. She moved herself out to the mountains because it reminded her of Fanelia. She had a garden filled with different types of tulips and carnations. Her building had Gardenia's planted around the building. The beautiful smell of the Gardenia flowers was enough to remind her of Fanelia even if she didn't want to be reminded. Gardenia flowers were all around Van's castle and she knew that Van loved the smell. She tried to make herself smell like a Gardenia so when she sees him again he will love her more than ever. She always had a Gardenia in her hair.

It was summertime in her college town and she never felt so miserable in her life. She missed Van but she knew that it was better if she wasn't there. She caused him so much pain and suffering that she thought about committing suicide but a voice came to her "Hitomi please don't. That would kill me." _Van. That was Van. I miss him so much._ She tried to do it anyway, ignoring Van's voice. She was going to throw herself off the balcony and never return because a world without Van is a world not worth living in. "VAN! HOW DARE YOU LET ME LEAVE GAEA!" She screamed out the balcony. She heard her voice echo throughout the mountains. Her body sank onto the floor. She thought she saw a white feather appear before her, she reached for it to touch the exquisite feather. It vanished. Hitomi's face moved sideways "Tch." She was disappointed in this outcome. She looked out towards the mountains, the sky was peeking through out of each tree filled hill. The trees were tall but with each hill the trees looked like they were different sizes. There were spaces that she could see the different houses below her. There were different symbols on each of the buildings that she could see throughout the hills. There were orchards, quilt makers, blacksmiths, and doctors all through the spaces in the mountains. The houses were different color reds, greens, and yellows. She could smell the apple pies baking in the ovens and the crisp mountain air around her. She would have sworn that her home moved because she felt the balcony tremble. She looked behind her and she noticed that her wooden floor to her bedroom was shifted upward. Her heart pounded. She felt the balcony move a little more with a soft shake that became more noticeable. Slowly it trembled to a horrible shaking. An Earthquake? Why now? The floor started to shake rougher and she lost her balance. She rolled to the end of the balcony and held on for dear life. I would do anything to see Van again. I would even die to see him again," Hitomi lost grip of the balcony. She started to fall and she knew that he wouldn't come to save her. She closed her eyes and a huge weight landed on top of her. The pain was too much and she whispered "Thank the Goddess that my time has come." Blood spilled all around her and she laid still.

Van walked throughout the garden when he felt this surge of sadness go through him. _Hitomi I shouldn't have left you. I love you. I love you with all my heart. Please be okay._ He saw Hitomi on the balcony sobbing her eyes out. _It has been seven years Hitomi. I asked Dryden to help me bring you here but we can't figure out why you can't be here. Please don't do anything stupid. I know you have been self destructing the day you left Gaea. We lost contact about 6 months after you came back to the Mystic Moon. Oh Hitomi._

His eyes looked towards the Ancient Tree and asked for the Atlantian's guidance to bring his love back to him. As if the tree was responding the ground shook and a horrible feeling came over his body. Hitomi was in trouble and he had to do something. Van's body felt like he was being crushed and couldn't breathe. His beautiful wings came out of his back and he went towards the cloudy sky with the Mystic Moon slowly fading away.

Hitomi's face was covered in blood. She couldn't move and she could taste the blood in her mouth. _What happened?_ She thought. Her body was pinned down by her oven. She tried to move her body but it could not move. She couldn't feel herself breathing. She was hurting badly from the breaks and bruises she received. My dear Van, you didn't save me this time. Are you even real? Where are you? Her building crashed down the mountain because of an Earthquake that hit in the mountains. Tears started to form in her eyes. She knew that she was in trouble. Her eyes glanced around seeing what happened around her. The stability was very weak and it was expected that it would fall down the mountain. Her apartment was strewn everywhere. She saw her clothes from her closet ripped to shreds. The bathtub was on the ground in front of her. Her diary landed near her body. I hope that Van doesn't read my diary. It would kill him if he read how many times I tried to kill myself. I want to go to Gaea. I don't want to live on Earth anymore. Van please save me. I can't feel anything anymore. She screamed in her mind. Her vision changed from normal to tunnel vision. She passed out from the pain and the huge weight that was onto her body. She was losing blood very slowly as if the Gods wanted her to have a very painful death. Hitomi Kanzaki became unconscious and didn't know if she was ever going to wake up.

"Hitomi? HITOMI!" Van yelled when the pillar descended from the heavens. "Where are you?" Picture what you want to find and you will see it in your mind _._ Hitomi said that to him when they were in Freid. "That's right!" His eyes closed and he remembered what Hitomi looked like six years ago. Her beautiful green eyes, her honey brown hair, her body, and her voice. He could see where she was. His face drained of color and tears started to swell in his eyes. Oh my dear Hitomi are you dead? Please don't die, please don't DIE! Van screamed into his mind. "Van?" Hitomi whispered. It was a miracle that she was still alive from all the blood she lost. Where were the rest of the people that lived in this building? Did they die on impact? Van thought but focused his attention to the woman that he loved. The smell of Hitomi's blood filled the air. Hitomi? Hitomi? Why aren't you moving? Why isn't there anyone here to help you? The King of Fanelia dropped to his knees and saw the woman that he loves crushed by a heavy machine that cooked food inside of it. He couldn't recognize her eyes because there was blood all around them. He started to run towards her and touched her face. It was becoming very cold. He realized that it was a little chilly outside, nothing like Fanelia. "Oh Hitomi. I am here for you my love. I cant believe that I am here seeing you severely hurt like this."

"Van, please help me if that is truly you. I cannot tell if anything is real anymore." Hitomi gasped for air.

He moved the oven off of her distraught body. She could breathe a little better now but it was returned with her coughing up blood. I must get her to Millerna. He looked at her body and saw that many things in her back were broken and her beautiful legs were broken as well. He saw that there were many cuts on her arms and that blood started to completely drench her clothes. She was wearing her usual exercise clothes, her pink shorts and white shirt. The smell started to worsen. The blood was starting to dry up. Carefully he picked her up and gave her a kiss on her lips. He carried her like she was his bride. Her head touched his chin and she gave a whimper. _I wish Van was here to save me one more time before I die_ _._ He looked at her and she was already unconscious giving in from the pain. Hitomi please don't die _._ His wings spread apart and a pillar of light carried both of them from the mountains to Fanelia.

I hope you liked this chapter. I hope it isn't really depressing for everyone. I promise that it will be happy. I will be writing 1-2 chapters a day depending on how much school work I have. I really would like to hear your opinions and will update everything once I am finished with this story.

I want this story to finish with a happy note. It will be a very long story and I will make sure that it will continue until I feel like it needs to finish. I know that this fanbase isn't very big anymore but I must write this story. When they decide to remake the series or continue the series I want the newcomers to read my fanfiction and enjoy it. I promise that this will be a very heart wrenching story. I will put some of my own personal experiences in it to make it more human. I want Hitomi and Van to have a place in your heart, like they are in mine. Please review and want to read more. Thank you so much. ~~The Lady Hitomi


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2 The Miracle of the Draconians**

* * *

Chapter 2 The Miracle of the Draconians

Rated T

I do not own Escaflowne!

Van and Hitomi descended onto the soft grass and the pillar that transported them there vanished into thin air. Hitomi laid cold in his arms. She was barely breathing. "Damn it, were near Fanelia." Van whispered. "We needed to be near Asturia to ask Millerna for her help." Van saw a figure running towards them.

"Van-sama!" Merle cried. "Where have you been? What's going on? Oh my god what the hell happened?" She noticed that Van was covered in blood. She looked at his eyes they were filling with tears. Then she noticed someone in his arms. "Hitomi? Is she going to die?" A thousand questions blurted from her mouth. Van stood motionless. "Merle, I failed her. I couldn't protect her from her house falling down the mountain." He started to sob. "Van-sama, it is not her fault." He didn't answer.

"Oh Van. Lets get her into the castle. I will call Millerna and Allen to care for her." Merle whispered.

"Please Hitomi, be strong. I know that we have been so far apart and that it has taken its toll on but I love you. I wont let you die." He looked at her pale face and her eyes opened a little. Her green eyes peeked through her eyelids. She saw his raven black hair and his beautiful brown eyes. She was at peace knowing that she was able to see Van again one last time. Her eyes closed again and she heard her heart slowing down….

His castle staff welcomed Van throughout the castle. Van asked for his room to be made into her healing room. "Very well my king." His lead staff advisor said in a deep ombre voice. "Prepare immediately for Lady Hitomi's healing room!"

He carried Hitomi into his room and laid her in bed he kissed her on the lips. "How long until Millerna is here Merle?" He asked the cat-woman that was standing by the door silently. "She will be here in a hour. Let me get Hitomi into something that Millerna will be able to perform surgery in." She looked towards him. His hair covered his eyes and she saw tears running down his face. His lips trembled. "Merle, don't let her die on me. Hitomi is the woman that I am marrying and she will live a very long time." "Yes Van. I want her to marry you too. You two have been perfect for each other since she came here to Gaea. I believe that you and her knew even before you met. Oh Van, I want her to be alive. I want her to smile again and make you happy. You have been so miserable since she left and I want her to make you smile again. Look at how exhausted she looks." Merle pointed at the deep circles underneath her eyes. He never noticed them before. "Look at her arms, they are scarred almost to the bone. Look at her sunken face." He noticed more of what happened to her these long six years. "I am sure that she was sick a long time, look at her veins." He looked again and saw that she had needle prick scars in her hands. "Oh Hitomi." He grabbed her hand and put it close to his face. He felt the cold clammy hand move a little. Hitomi opened her eyes a little more and realized that she wasn't dead but very injured. "Van?" She shakily whispered. "Are you really here?" She coughed up more blood and Van moved her onto her left side so that she doesn't choke on her blood. Pain filled her body and she made a high-pitched scream. She made a wretched moan and fainted. Van moved her back onto her injured back. There was nothing he could do until Millerna arrived. Van brought a chair over to Hitomi's side and sat there very still, cursing him self.

"Princess Millerna has arrived your highness," The lead staff advisor announced. "Oh thank the Gods," Van exclaimed. The beautiful blonde woman with a doctor type outfit arrived at the door. Her hand covered her mouth and she let out a loud gasp. "Oh my Gods what happened?" Van turned to her and gritted his teeth. "She got crushed by a machine that cooks food on the Mystic Moon. Her whole home got destroyed and it fell down the mountain. I found her like this. She is in terrible shape. Please save her Princess Millerna Schezar!" "I will save her Van but it will not be easy. Be strong King Van and Hitomi will pull through. Are you ready to start the procedure?" Van nodded quickly. He was scared that Hitomi would die if they didn't start right away.

Forty-eight hours of constant surgery took a toll on Van, Merle, and Princess Millerna…

"Her pulse is stronger than before but her body is not healing." Millerna determined. A thought went through her mind… "Van, I need you to give Hitomi some of your blood." "What?" Van stated. "Give Hitomi some of your blood. This is the last resort. She is dying Van. Please," She pleaded. Millerna grabbed a two-part IV from her medical bag and inserted it into the patient's arm and also in Van's arm. She had a machine that helped transfusion. It started to suck some of Hitomi's blood out into a bowl and then it took Van's blood. Van clinched his teeth in pain as blood started to come out of his body into Hitomi's. Immediately their faces turned into amazement. Hitomi's wounds started to close and her pulse were stronger than before. The color returned to her face but her dark circles were still there.

"That is enough Van," Millerna happily said. She took the IV out of Van's arm and stopped the bleeding with a towel onto his arm. He looked over to Hitomi. Her beauty started to radiate through her and color returned to her pale cheeks.

"Hitomi?" Van exclaimed. "Are you okay?" He grabbed her hand and put it close to his face. Hitomi let out a huge sigh and then started to feel the pain of the surgery and the accident. "Everything hurts. Where am I?" Hitomi whispered. She opened her eyes and saw the eyes of her lover, they locked gaze. "Hitomi, you were in a really bad catastrophe and you were barely alive when I found you. Are you going to be okay?" Van whispered holding her hand on the side of his face. Hitomi felt his warmth and rubbed her thumb under his ear. A smile swept over his face. "Van, I am going to be okay as long as this is not a dream because if this was a dream then I would kill myself once I get out of bed." The smile vanished and realized that she didn't know that she was in Fanelia and thought that this was just a dream filled with pain. _Pain that she probably knew so well since she was back onto the Mystic Moon._ "Thank you Millerna, for everything." He looked over to her and she was sleeping soundly on a cot that was prepared for her. _Thank the Gods that Millerna was here to save the day once again._

Hitomi's estimated recovery time was six months for the physical damage but two years for her mental damage. _She really took it out on herself and blamed herself for the pain she was feeling. Damn it Hitomi, how dare you do this to your body?_ Van thought to himself.

Two hours later when Van found himself pacing around waiting for his true love's check up from Millerna. Millerna put her hand on Hitomi's forehead and there wasn't a fever nor did her wounds open up when touched. _Interesting. Van's blood must have changed how she is healing. She has changed so much since being on the Mystic Moon. Her love for Van never changed but she didn't belong there. She belonged right next to Van running this kingdom as the Wing Goddess._

Hitomi started to wake up again groaning a little bit, as she is stiff and in pain from Millerna's surgery. "Why is she waking up? It has only been two hours since the surgery." Van asked Merle. "I am not sure Van. She has been acting strange since receiving your blood. Her wounds have healed as well as the color on her face returned. I believe that she is the Wing Goddess now just like the prophecy said. She has awakened by your blood."

Hitomi's eyes opened and looked straight up. Beautiful tapestries, a smell of Gardenia's, it looked and smelled like Fanelia. _I must be dreaming. I know that I am dead after I wake up. This has to be a dream._

"Hitomi?" A voice she recognized appeared next to her and his hand into hers. "Are you okay my love?"

"Van? Oh Van what a wonderful dream this is. I have never had a good dream like this since I left Gaea. Van Fanel, I bid you goodbye because when I wake up I wont be having good dreams like this anymore,"

He grabbed her arm and fire appeared in his eyes. "This is real Hitomi. You are in Gaea and in Fanelia. You were in a horrible accident and now you are recovering," Her eyes widened. "That wasn't a dream? I am actually mangled and beaten from my oven?"

Van went pale. "You were mangled and beaten but now in two hours, you were able to heal yourself and wake up. It would have taken a **normal** person six to twelve months to be able to move and speak."

She noticed his enthusiasm about the word normal. "Am I not normal anymore?"

He had to laugh and he grabbed his sides. _This is a wonderful feeling, laughter._ "Hitomi, I had to give you a blood transfusion because without it, you would have died,"

"Oh no Van. You didn't give me your Draconian blood did you?" She widened her eyes in shock.

"I had no choice. You were saved from it and that is all that matters," _We are together again at last. We can finally be married._

 _"Van what did you do to me?"_

 **~~~ Is Hitomi actually the Wing Goddess? She was called that during the battle against Dornkirk six years ago but has it come true? Will this prophecy interfere with Hitomi and Van's happiness or will it turn Gaea into a battlefield again? Once it is known that she truly is the Wing Goddess, many evil beings will come for her begging for her power. Will Gaea be ever at peace or will it continue through this vicious cycle?**

 **~What do you guys think? Is this a happier chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Saving the Angel

I do not own Escaflowne

Rating T

 **Please remember to comment your opinion about this story. If you believe that I am going too fast with this story please let me know. If you do not like a part of the story please let me know as well. I will gladly make changes. If you are reading this story, please comment that you are so that I know to continue. I am going to be writing 1-2 chapters a day depending if I am feeling up to it. I hope that some will follow me and will continue to read this story. ~The Lady Hitomi.**

Hitomi's face turned very pale and her vision became very blurry. "Van what did you do to me?" Her body started to convulse and her mouth started to foam. "Van, she is having a seizure! Roll her on her side!" Millerna yelled.

The room went dark as night and everything was quiet. She laid there in darkness until a light appeared around her. _What is going on? What is happening to me?_ She heard singing:

 _Win dain a lotica_

 _En val tu ri_

 _Si lo ta_

 _Fin dein a loluca_

 _En dragu a sei lain_

 _Vi fa-ru les shutai am_

 _En riga-lint_

 _In the darkness the dragon wakes. The dragon awakens to a heart that is numbed with cold the dragon takes_. Hitomi couldn't believe that she could translate that. _Who is singing?_

 _Hitomi the Wing Goddess, it is I Varie, Van's mother._

 _Van's mother? She thought._

 _I am honored to see you again my Queen. Hitomi answered Varie._

 _You are one of us now Hitomi._

 _One of you? You mean a Draconian?_

 _Yes Hitomi. I need you to understand that it was fate that brought you here to Gaea to begin with. It was also fate that you are here again. Your destiny has intertwined with Van's and now you are saved. You are the Wing Goddess and you will save this planet once again. If Gaea falls, the Mystic Moon will be doomed. Everything that you hold dear to you, including Van will die if you do not save Gaea. I will make sure that happens. Zaibach is back and is going to seek revenge on the whole world._

 _What can I do save Gaea? I don't want to lose Van again. It killed me the past seven years. I tried to die every day since I left here._

 _It will be very obvious soon, now sleep._

 _Hitomi was left in darkness once more with Varie's Promise._

 _I must tell Van._

Van did what he was told and rolled her weak body onto her side. _Hitomi please don't die. I thought this was going to help you. I don't want to lose you. I know you have been hurting yourself since you left me._ Hitomi stopped convulsing and everything was still. Millerna rushed over to her patient's side and tried to calm her down through this. She pressed her two fingers onto Hitomi's badly cut wrists to get her pulse. She wanted to make sure that she was going to live through this seizure. Millerna started to sob. "Van, her pulse is gone! Her heart stopped! We have 12 minutes to revive her or she will be gone forever!"

Van sent her a look that made Millerna jump. "What do you mean her pulse is gone?" "Van, she has passed away. I am so sorry Van."

"I must revive her like before. I have to! I cannot let her die."

"Van-sama," Millerna cried.

He moved Hitomi onto her back and started to perform CPR. _Match your heartbeat to hers._ He did what he remembered from 7 years ago. "I must save her or I will have to die too. My life isn't worth living unless Hitomi is in it,"

"Van-sama, stop it. You have to bring her back!" Merle exclaimed.

Millerna put her two fingers on Hitomi's wrist to check for a pulse. Slowly she started to hear some noise. _Is that my heartbeat or hers?_

"Oh please Mother bring her back to me! I love her with all my heart please don't let her die," Van yelled. "Please let me save her. She made a life worth living,"

 _As you wish Van._

Hitomi opened her eyes and saw Van's pale face. "Hitomi you were dead. I couldn't feel your pulse. I tried to revive you using CPR like before." Hitomi's chest started to hurt, she ignored it.

"I was dead?" The Wing Goddess cried. "I was so scared. I saw your mother and she told me…told me…"

"Hitomi?" Van grabbed her and put her body into his chest. Her body curled into his chest and she sobbed. She shook in his arms. Van moved her hair out of her face. "Are you really okay Hitomi? Why are there cuts on your arms and body?" Hitomi's body shook more.

"Van, please let her rest," Millerna suggested. "She is still very weak from her accident. Please let her rest."

The King placed Hitomi back onto her bed and watched her eyes close. He put a blanket onto her body. It was stained with blood but he was enamored with how many cuts and bruises she received the past seven years.

"Millerna, why are there cuts on her body?" Van put his head down towards the floor and clenched his fists. "What happened to the woman that I fell in love with?"

"Oh Van. When someone becomes depressed their world changes. It is a mental illness that shows no physical signs. Many people do not know it because they do not see the signs. I read a book about depression in the Asturia library. There are no symptoms of depression. It is all internal. When a person starts to hurt him or herself that is when it becomes obvious that they are hurting on the inside and that's why they do it on the outside. Van, she may not recover from this. I don't know what this brings us. We will wait and see when she wakes up."

Van stayed by her side missing meetings with other countries rebuilding their trust from the war with Zaibach.

Hitomi's eyes opened slowly. She recognized the room she was in. She was in Van's bedroom, she could tell because Van's shirts were folded on top of the dresser. She looked down to her feet and she was dressed in a beautiful green dress. It had a brown flower design that went up and down the skirt. She saw that the flowers looked like Gardenias; her favorite flower. She breathed in the air and felt like she was going to suffocate from breathing so much. It felt like forever since she took a breath peacefully. She looked over to her right side and a man she recognized sat in a purple cloth chair next to the bed. His facial features were more pronounced. He looked more like his father than since she last saw him. His hair was longer and he grew facial hair. He must have just stopped shaving because his stubble was taking over his face. He was more muscular and taller too. His legs became very long and crunched in that chair. It was very humorous seeing a 6'4 man being squeezed in a small chair like that. Right next to the bed was a vase of cut gardenias. The smell was pleasant.

Van started to stir and stretch his body. Every muscle flexed and Hitomi caught herself staring. _Stop staring Hitomi!_

"Hitomi?" Van exclaimed. "Oh my sweet angel, please let me not be dreaming!"

"I am not falling for this trick. I am dreaming and I am not back on Gaea. I must be dead." Hitomi sighed.

Van grabbed her shoulder forcefully. "You aren't dreaming! You are back on Gaea! Stop saying that you are dead."

Hitomi grabbed her shoulder because that really did hurt. It felt _real_.

"Van! That hurt. What's the big idea?"

"I told you that you aren't dreaming."

Hitomi's eyes filled with tears. Her body started to shake.

"Hitomi are you okay?" Van noticed that she started to shake again.

"I feel so alone Van. I don't know if you are even real."

"You are here on Gaea, in Fanelia. Why cant you realize that?"

Her body started to tremble.

"Millerna! I need you in here."

He looked up from Hitomi and saw the Princess run in with her blue bag. Merle followed.

"Van, is she going to be okay? What's going on?" Merle cried.

"Merle, I need you to be strong. She will be okay but I need you to get some supplies for me."

"Anything Millerna."

"Get me Geranium leaves, Chamomile, and lavender. Then I need you to make a tea out of it." She looked at Van. "She needs to drink it. It will stop some of the pain and will give her some sleep."

Merle ran off on her mission. Van held Hitomi in his arms. Tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Hold me once again before I die." She whispered. "I don't believe this anymore."

 **Yes I am editing and adding chapters together. I am also changing some things that bothered me. It is going to be a work in progress always.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rating: Teen

I do not own Vision of Escaflowne

"Stop saying that Hitomi! You aren't going to die. Why cant you wake up and see that you are here on Gaea. Why do you want to die so badly? Why not stay with me? I will protect you and not let anything happen to you. Just wake up and see that you are here in my arms. I love you so much Hitomi," Van cried. He held her in his arms and cried. Tears ran down his face and landed onto Hitomi's cheeks. He wiped her tears off her face.

"Millerna, here is a tea you asked for!"

"Thank you Merle."

"You're welcome. I'll be back soon. I need to get Hitomi's dresses in order." She bounded out of the room.

Millerna handed the brown tea to Van.

"Hitomi, I need you to drink this. It will make you feel better."

She took it into her shaking hands and started to drink it.

"Oh this is terrible! I feel like I am going to -"

She laid back and sighed.

"Van, I am in Gaea aren't I?"

He looked down with tears in his beautiful brown eyes.

"Where else would you be Hitomi?" He answered.

She lay very still in his arms.

"Van your mother told me that I have to save Gaea or we will all die. Earth will be destroyed as well as Gaea. I don't know what to do."

"Hitomi, we will figure it out. I promise. Are you okay though? Why do you keep saying that you want to die? Arent you happy that you are with me?"

"Van, I just don't believe it. I don't want to believe that I am here. It has been seven years and I don't believe that you exist anymore. I don't believe that Gaea exists. I am going crazy just thinking about it."

"Hitomi, this is REAL. Touch my face," She touched his face. She felt his stubble and it felt like sandpaper. She touched his eyes, ears, and hair, they were real. "Smell the air. What does it smell like?"

She closed her eyes and smelled the air. "It smells like Gardenias and wildflowers. Just like Fanelia." She opened her eyes and smiled. "I am in Fanelia." Hitomi closed her eyes again and seemed to recognize a voice that was coming down the hall. She could tell it was Merle. "I don't believe this anymore." Hitomi sighed.

"HITOMI! " Merle ran into the room. "I knew I heard your voice. I am so glad that you are okay. I missed you so much." She hugged Hitomi and jumped up and down. Merle looked at Van and sighed. His eyes were sad unlike seven years ago. "The tea definitely helped but Hitomi isn't better yet. She doesn't believe that she is here."

"Oh Hitomi." Merle cried.

Van laid Hitomi back into her bed. Hitomi's eyes closed and Van wrapped the pendant around her hand. _This should help with your healing my love._ Then he left the room. Merle followed Van but looked behind her as she left. Hitomi was very pale and lifeless.

"Oh Van. What are we going to do? Millerna thought that the Draconian blood would help her. Is this not true?" Merle walked quickly with Van. He was heading to the garden to think like he usually does.

"Yes it did help her and it did save her life but I feel like we are in more trouble than we were when Dornkirk was alive. Hitomi told me a vision that she had. It bothers me." Van stopped in his tracks. Merle stopped with him. She looked at him confused.  
"Van, what are you thinking?"

Millerna took Hitomi's wrist and took her pulse. "Millerna, I dont feel very good." Hitomi strained to whisper.

"It's because of the surgery Hitomi. You are very exhausted from what has happened."

"We are going to be attacked again. We are having another war Millerna. I am sorry that your child will have to come to this world of war."

"Child? Hitomi, what are you talking about?"

"Millerna, you are 2 months along."

There was a long silence.

"I am Hitomi. I cant tell Allen."

"Why not?"

"Because a war is coming and I dont want him to worry."

"Millerna..."

Hitomi started to be surrounded by a bright light...

Millerna called to a servant. "Get King Van immediately!"

He looked at Merle. "I believe that we are…."

"My lord. King Van, I need you immediately to Lady Hitomi's chambers. Something has happened!" A servant exclaimed.

Van's face turned pale. "Is she okay?" Van asked.

"No my lord she is not. She is having complications."

"Complications? What do you mean?" Van demanded.

The servant shrunk back.

"Please my lord. Please hurry."

"Call Princess Millerna immediately!"

Van and Merle ran to Hitomi's room. Princess Millerna was already in the room tending to Hitomi. The room was in an uproar.

"Millerna, what's going on? What is wrong with Hitomi?" Millerna turns around covering Hitomi with her body. Van walked up to Millerna and tried to look around her. She moved in his way.  
"Please don't see her yet."

"What do you mean? I have to see her."

"Wait Van, she has changed."

"Changed into what?" Van screamed.

"Van, please don't see her."

Ignoring Millerna he walked over to Hitomi. He almost didn't recognize her. Her hair grew the length of her back. It changed from honey brown hair to a dark mahogany. She became very pale almost sickly. Her lips were red from losing the color from her face. He looked over to Millerna.

"What the hell happened to Hitomi?"  
"Van, that's not all that has changed."

Hitomi opened her eyes and looked over at Van. She noticed that his face was pasty white. He was starting to sweat.

"Millerna, what else has changed?" _Did she turn into a Draconian?_

"Hitomi, can you get up?" Millerna asked.

"Yes I can." Hitomi mumbled. Her hands covered her face in embarrassment.

She took off the blanket that was covering her and moved her legs over to the floor. Her green dress with Gardenia's on it, fluttered in the air. She stood and there was a strangeness that came over her. She moved her hands out of her face and looked to her side. She noticed that there was something white there. It was like a white blur because every time she moved, it moved as well. Her peripheral vision focused onto the white blur, she recognized them. _They are like Van's wings. What is going on?_

"Hitomi." He mumbled.

"Yes Van?" Hitomi turned back around and matched her lover's eyes.

"She's a Draconian?" Merle asked.

"Millerna, what the hell happened?"

"I don't know. I thought that the blood was going to work. I thought that it would heal her and now that it healed her…I am not sure that this is really Hitomi anymore. She looks completely different."

"Millerna, she looks beautiful."

"A CURSED DRACONIAN! Lord Van brought in a cursed Draconian! She will bring destruction to Gaea" A servant yelled.

Van turned around and gave him the evilest glare imaginable.

"She already saved Gaea from destruction. How dare you!" Merle screamed.

"Van, what are they talking about?" Hitomi whispered.

"Hitomi, you have wings like I do but you can't hide them like I can or my mother could." Van responded guiltily. "You are a Draconian now."

The servant continued to point at Hitomi and muttering different prayers under his breath.

"Get him the hell out of here!" Van furiously yelled.

"No Van." Hitomi walked over to the servant. She took a deep breath.

"Why are you spouting these horrible things about me? I have done nothing to you. Either you get yourself together or I will make sure Lord Van kicks you out of this castle and kingdom. The last thing I want is someone like YOU WORKING HERE AND MAKING PEOPLE FEEL BAD ABOUT THEMSELVES. DO YOU REALLY THINK I CHOSE THIS? THIS WAS FORCED ONTO ME!"

Hitomi turned around and glared at Van. His gaze hit the floor. _I shouldn't have let Millerna take my blood to save her. Now she hates us. Now she has to live a life where she will be called a cursed Draconian. There has to be a way to get those wings to go away until she needs them._

"Van, please excuse me." She walked out of the room and into the hallway. Her wings were resistant to the wind and would move with every step. The servants cowered at her. She went outside and started to run towards the Atlantian Tree.

The unlucky servant who got yelled at looked at Van. "I beg your pardon Lord Van, I didn't mean any harm."

"You did enough harm to hurt the love of my life. I hope you realize your mistake and to not do it again. Her wrath is unspeakable. Don't do it again."

"Yes, your majesty." The servant walked out the room and Van fell to the floor. He started to sob. Merle sat next to Van and put her hands around his face. "Lord Van, it will be okay. Hitomi doesn't hate you. She is in love with you."

"I hope you are right."

Hitomi walked up the Ancient tree and studied the different carvings from Draconian's long ago. She laid her hand on one piece of bark that had a strange symbol on it. The symbol was a dragon from the tarot cards she used seven years ago. _I haven't touched any tarot cards since seven years ago. I am not sure what this will bring._ She sighed and moved her hand away from the bark. She had her arm close to her chest and it felt like something hit her in her stomach. She collapsed in pain. She laid onto the ground with the grass tickling her nose.

 _Are you ready to hear your fate Hitomi Kanzaki, the Wing Goddess? A voice echoed in her mind._

 _Who are you? She thought weakly._

 _I am the voice that is inside your pendant. The voice replied._

 _I do not have my pendant I gave it to Van before I left Gaea._

 _While you were sleeping, Van put the pendant wrapped around your hand. He thought that it would help with your healing._

 _Why did he do that? Why did he give me some of his blood?_

 _He loves you Wing Goddess. Now let me tell you what is going to happen._

 _Dornkirk is not dead. He has come back and vows his revenge on you. You destroyed the machine but there is another that can bring the Mystic Moon and Gaea to destruction. You wont need your wings until the time is right Wing Goddess._

Hitomi laid still on the ground and her wings vanished from her back.

"Van are you okay?" Merle asked.

"I will be once Hitomi calms down."

"My lord, we found Lady Hitomi. She was in the garden near the Atlantian tree. She seems like shes in a lot of pain and on the ground passed out." A female servant, Clara explained.

"Oh no Hitomi," Merle cried.

"Is she okay?" Van asked.

"She will be once she gets some rest my lord."

"Thank you."

Clara curtsied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5: Continual Ruin**

 **Rating: T**

 _ **I do not own Escaflowne.**_

Hitomi woke up in her bed with the sun shining through her windows. The wind blew the opaque curtains up into the air like a feather in the wind. It moved gracefully with every current of the wind. Her body didn't ache as much as before but she was stiff from sleeping. She looked over towards the windows and a beautiful gardenia and lily tree stood there proud. The flowers started to fall off the tree and move with the wind. The tree's branches danced with the wind and it was peaceful. The whole world has become peaceful after Zaibach was destroyed. _Why did Varie tell me that Dornkirk has come back? How did he come back?_ Her mind buzzed with questions and it started to give her a headache. Hitomi raised her arms and stretched. In the sunlight she could see all those scars that she gave herself. She doesn't regret them.

 _When I went back to the Mystic Moon, I started to cut myself with anything I could find. Knives, razors, screwdrivers, glass, and even falling off the mountain. I wanted to die because I couldn't take the feeling of being alone. I was scared and didn't know what to do. That is why I moved away from my parents and my home. I moved across the country and didn't look back. My parents were devastated and I never saw them again. The pain was still there no matter how much I cut. The pain continues to haunt me._

Hitomi came out of her daydream and saw the man that she loved standing over her. His face was mixed with shock and sadness.

"Hitomi?" He asked.

"Yes Van?"

"Are you okay?"

"Van…I…"

"My king, there are people in the conference room demanding that you must see them right away! There are rumors that Zaibach guymelefs were spotted near Freid heading towards Fanelia!"

Van's face turned pale and his lip started to quiver.

"Zai-bach?" Hitomi started to sit up from laying position.

"Don't get up Hitomi. You are still way too weak to get up. You were sleeping for two weeks!"

"Two weeks?"

She continued to sit up. Her body started to ache again but she ignored it.

"I'm coming with you Van." She whispered.

"I wouldn't my love. They are blaming you for Zaibach's return. The rumor that you are a Draconian spread throughout Gaea."

"But the prophecy Van! I have to save Gaea or the Mystic Moon will be destroyed. I can't just sit around and do nothing!" _The truth is that she wanted to do nothing but she knew that she couldn't sit around and let Zaibach destroy everything she loves._

"Hitomi, I am against this completely."

"Too bad."

She swung her legs off the bed and reached for the floor. She started to black out from staying still for two weeks. She felt herself floating and there was a thud. She opened her eyes. Was she dreaming? _The sky was passing around her and she could see the Earth. Clouds moved quickly across the atmosphere. The opaque clouds mixed with different colors of the sunset. She breathed in the air and it tasted like a cherry ice pop. It was refreshing. She closed her eyes and breathed in the supple sweet air again. It was peaceful._

Hitomi opened her eyes again and Van embraced her with his body. "Hitomi? Are you okay?"  
"Yes I am fine. Can we continue to the conference room?" _Hitomi is not okay. I know she's not. She trembles with every move she makes._

Van bowed to his queen and took her hand in his. He moved to the left of her and both started to go towards the conference room.

Two Fanelian knights opened the two doors to the conference room. All the men and women inside all stood up from their chairs.

"All hail King Van!" They all exclaimed.

"Please lords and ladies, sit down," Van responded respectfully.

Whispers started to enamor from the lords and ladies.

 _Isn't that the cursed Draconian? Lord Van is only half Draconian but a FULL one? Gaea is doomed. I almost want Zaibach to kill us all instead of being in the company of a full Draconian. I don't care who they says she is, she is no savior of this world. She is the destroyer of all worlds._

Their eyes focused on Hitomi, their eyes picking her apart like vultures.

"In all due respect King Van, I am not going to sit in a meeting with someone like her." A man from Asturia exclaimed.

There were murmurs of agreement around the room.

Hitomi looked forward, ignoring their condemning whispers. Van turned his head and looked at his lover. He notices that tears start to fall off her face onto the floor.

"Is the 'protector of Gaea' crying now?" One of the representatives from Galewk* sneered.

"ENOUGH!" Hitomi's eyes were red with anger and voiced bellowed. "How dare you patronize me you poor example of a man!? I swear that you will regret those lies you speak of King Van and myself. You are lucky that I am not declaring war on your country right at this second. Zaibach is back and all you can do is sneer at my appearance and the man that I love? You worthless piece of garbage. I hope that your country falls first from Zaibach's iron hand. This Zaibach leader could be Dornkirk and all you can do is make fun of me? Do you know anything of what happened that caused me to be this way?" Hitomi's wings appeared from her back. Van was astonished in the strength that Hitomi was displaying to these men and women on the council. The council representatives gasped. The Wing Goddess grabbed Van's sword swiftly from his sheath.

"Hitomi, don't." Van grabbed her hand that had the sword in it.

"It is not worth the violence," Her arm was trembling.

"Van, this man has patronized me for the last time. I can hear their thoughts."

Van grabbed her forearm and held her scars in his hand.

"I know you are bitter but it is not worth any more scars on these beautiful arms,"

Hitomi dropped his sword with a heavy clank on the floor. She looked at the scared men that were huddled in a corner of the room. The women were sitting in their chairs. She turned her head in disgust and walked away with her wings disappearing, leaving white feathers on the floor. The two doors closed once again. There was a sigh of relief.

"Are you done patronizing my Queen?" Van demanded.

"Yes my lord." They all replied sternly.

"Now let's continue with this meeting."

*Galewk- is a made up country formed after Zaibach fell.

How does everyone like this chapter? Pretty interesting! Hitomi is so strong considering everything that she did to herself. I hope that is a lesson to anyone that is currently hurting themselves. No matter how much you cut the pain will still be there and it haunts you every second of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Zaibach's Confirmation and Hitomi's Anguish

I don't own Escaflowne

 **Rating Teen~!**

Hitomi had a very sleepless night filled with horrible visions of the future. She continued to see death of the people she loved. Van died in her arms and she could nothing to save him. It was a lost cause. Her eyes shook open and a wave of pain went through her body. Her eyes closed again, she saw a knife. It was going to cut her throat. Hitomi screamed. Her scream woke her up. She put her right hand on her throat. It was bleeding. Hitomi's hands were shaking and her body trembled. In her left hand, she saw a piece of glass. She could see blood on her hands and on her body. She felt like her body was ripped apart and was being sown back together. She wouldn't stop trembling. She felt her chest tighten up and that her heart was going to burst out of her chest. Hitomi tried to get out of her bed but slipped onto the floor with a loud thud. THUD. She crawled on the floor trying to go towards her door. She was slowly crawling with the pain echoing through her body.

"Van." She whispered.

"Van." She said it louder.

"VAN!" It felt like she was screaming but could not get the words out of her mouth.

Hitomi felt sleepy and laid on the cold floor lifeless. The piece of glass fell on the floor covered with blood.

"Van." His name was called.

His eyes fluttered open.

"Van." He heard it louder. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Hitomi!" Van cried her name. His wings came out of his back as gracefully as a butterfly.

He flew out of his balcony and went to Hitomi's balcony.

Van arrived at her balcony, he saw that she was not in her bed. He landed on the balcony and rushed to open her balcony doors. Hitomi was laying on the floor very still. It looked her throat was cut. There was blood everywhere. The doors were locked. He punched the door to pieces and ran into see the woman that he loves. Her skin was clammy and lost all of its color.

"Hitomi." He touched her face and shook her a little bit. A piece of glass was on the floor next to her. It was completely covered with blood.

"HITOMI!" Van screamed at her and shook her a little harder. "No, no, no, no, I cant lose her." He started to cry.  
"Why did you do this to yourself?" He noticed that there was a bloody footprint near Hitomi's head. _Assassination?_

He covered her throat with a rag of some kind and tried to stop the bleeding. After a few minutes the blood started to clot. He tried to wake her up again.

"Hitomi. Please wake up."

Hitomi was lost in a dream filled with darkness…

She woke up not able to speak. Van noticed that she was awake and caressed her face with his hand.

"Are you okay my love?" Hitomi gave him a very apologetic look. "You are not a burden to me, my love." Her look asked _Are you sure?_ Van meekly smiled. "Yes I am sure my love."

"How long has she been asleep?" Merle asked.

"She has been asleep for 5 days. Her throat is completely healed because of her Draconian powers but she still cannot speak."

"What happened to her Van?" Merle walked over to Hitomi and stroked her hair.

"Someone tried to assassinate her by cutting her throat."

"Do you know who it was?"

"We are trying to figure it out as we speak."

Hitomi's body started to tremble. Her wings flew out of her back and a piercing scream came out of Hitomi.

"What's wrong Hitomi?"

"He…" She coughed up blood. "is still in the castle." Her body shook and her hand grabbed the pendant that was around her neck. It started to light up. A vision engulfed her.

"Van, listen to me." Her voice was very hoarse. "He is trying to escape through the woods near the Atlantian Tree. He is trying to bring back Dornkirk."

Hitomi coughed up more blood and fainted.

"Damn it!" Van yelled. "I finally got you back and now I am unable to protect you."

"Van, this is not your fault." Merle replied to his outburst.

She grabbed his arm and took him outside of the room.

"You must find this assassin and get the answers out of him. I will take care of Hitomi."

"You're right Merle. Thank you." He left the room.

"Call King Allen of Austuria at once!"

"Yes m'lord." His servant replied.

Van spread his wings and went after the assassin. He flew towards the Atlantian tree with his sword drawn. It was a blur to Van as he rushed to find the assassin. Hitomi has been through so much, he has to protect his love. He looked all around the forest and around the tree for the assassin but he saw no one. He landed in front of the tree. There was a piece of paper tacked to the tree with a dagger.

 _She will suffer and die. She will bring destruction to this world and the next. I will make sure of it. I will get my revenge._

 _-Dilandau of the Zaibach Empire_

Van crumpled the piece of paper into his hand. "Damn it!" He yelled. "I thought he died." His memory flashed back to seven years and realized that he never saw Dilandau die.

"Damn it!"

"Van! Are you okay?" Allen ran over to him. He put his gloved hand onto his shoulder. Van was shaking in anger.

"Dilandau is back and he is bringing destruction back to this world. He wants to use Hitomi and then kill her. She is suffering so much and now she is trying to be assassinated."

"Millerna told me everything that happened. She met me as I stepped off of Crusade. She told me that Hitomi changed into a Draconian because of your blood. She also told me what happened at the council meeting. Hitomi was pretty angry at that representative of Gawlek."

"Yes that is what happened. I have never seen Hitomi this way before. She has destroyed herself Allen. She has these cuts on her arms and when I first saw her, I thought that she died four times before she came to Gaea."

"Millerna told me that too. She told me that Hitomi has lost some feeling in her arms and hands. Her tissues are so damaged that she doesn't feel much pain anymore. Millerna mentioned finding a diary on Hitomi when she was brought in from you. She wants you to read it Van. It may help you help Hitomi. She was very curious so she read it. She sent me a letter of how distraught she was after reading it. She didn't want to tell you because of how worried you were. "

"I need to read that diary. Please ask Millerna to give it me when she has the chance."

"Of course Van."

Allen and Van went back up to the castle. Allen spoke with Millerna about the diary.

"Allen, I hope that this helps Van."

"It will my love."

"There is blood in the diary Allen."

"I know there is. You can see it on the pages. Please give it to Van so he can finally read what happened with Hitomi."

Millerna went to Hitomi's room and found Van sitting next to her, holding her hand in his. He looked very worried over his angel. His forehead was creased in worry. Hitomi's breathing was raspy but she was breathing strong.

"Van, I need to give this to you."

Millerna sat the diary onto the bed.

"Thank you. I will read it." Van's voice was monotone. Millerna shifted her eyes onto Van's face. His eyes were puffy from crying and worrying about his love.

 _He loves her so much. I hope I am doing the right thing._

Millerna left them both and closed the door. Van let go of Hitomi's hand and shifted towards to pick up her diary. His hands shook because he knew that this was going to be a very sad story.

Van took the book within his hands and opened the first page.

 _1_ _st_ _day back from Gaea._

 _I wish he was here with me. I cant believe that I couldn't tell him how I felt and how much I wanted to stay there with him. I hate myself for not telling him how much I LOVE HIM. He is my angel and my savior. My darling Van._

 _20 days back from Gaea._

 _I haven't wrote in a long time because I was in the hospital. I was in there for almost two weeks. I tried to commit suicide by cutting my wrists._ He looked from the diary and saw the deep gash on her wrist. He shivered but continue to read. _I cant stand being away from him any longer. Does he even exist? I don't know anymore. I cant hear his voice anymore. We are completely separated. Does he even care about me? I am going crazy. Today is my first appointment with the psychiatrist. She will put me on drugs and tell me that this was all made up in my head. Every single time I am done with an appointment I am going to continue to try to make it back to Van._

 _21 days back from Gaea_

There was a lot of blood on this page and he couldn't make out any words.

 _40 days back from Gaea_

 _Sorry for the long wait. I finally convinced my family to let me go to college in another country so I can forget about Van and Fanelia. Every single time I smell a flower, it takes me back to Fanelia. I wish I could just stop it. I want the memories to stop because every time I see him in my memories it brings me pain and suffering. Oh Van, I wish I could forget about you. You bring me pain. I wish I could see you again._

 _Day 81_

 _Today was rough. A guy came up to me today and asked me to go out with him. I froze and freaked out. I ended up running away and having a panic attack in a bathroom. When I got home from my classes I did homework and started to have visions again. Am I still connected to Van? No, I can't be. I am lost without him. Why did that guy ask me out? I want to move on. I don't want to be in love anymore. It is KILLING ME._ There was a huge smear of blood on the page. At the bottom it said: _Sorry I fainted afterward._

 _120 days back from Gaea_

 _A lot has happened the past 80 days. I have been doing well in my classes. I have my own apartment in the mountains and I travel every day to school. Sometimes Van appears in my dreams but I know that he has to be happier knowing that I am doing well. I have been cutting myself every other day if I have an episode. I don't have many friends because they all know about my "delusions" they out casted me but I don't mind it. I like being alone. It makes me feel like I can conquer anything. My feelings for Van haven't changed. I was in the hospital again. I jumped off my balcony into the woods. I cut my arms and legs pretty bad. I also got a concussion. My neighbor found me on the ground bleeding. He called the ambulance and took me to the hospital near the school. They already knew me there. They questioned my arms but I told them that I go hiking a lot and I am very clumsy. A simple excuse and they believed me. I was muscular and was out a lot. They would see me hiking up to the tallest point of the mountain and then take pictures or paint. It depended how I felt. I was so alone up there but I know that Van would be happy with me moving on. I wonder what he is thinking about right now. I am sure that he has Fanelia rebuilt and working on negotiations with other countries on Gaea._ Van stopped reading. "Oh Hitomi I have been so sad since you left. I shouldn't have let you go!" _I wish I could forget Van's handsome face. It haunts me. I have been painting and all I can paint is him with his wings. Oh Van. I love you more than anything in this world. I want to see you again._

The days continued to be written. More blood appeared on the pages and Van could smell the blood. He couldn't read anymore at that second. He put the book down onto his lap.

 _Poor Hitomi. I can't believe she was feeling this way. No wonder she looked so weak and sick when that oven fell on her._

He opened the diary and skipped about 40 pages worth of Hitomi's life.

 _Day 400_

 _It has been over a year since I left Gaea. I can't stand being away from Van any longer. I miss him so much._

 _Today was uneventful. I am used to college now. My mom and dad haven't talked to me in a long time now. I wonder if they are okay. My brother should be in high school now. I haven't seen them in a long time and to be honest I wouldn't want them to see me like this. I haven't ate in a long time and I am starting to lose my energy. It has been 15 days since I ate anything of substance. I have been drinking water and the usual soda but nothing more than a peanut butter cracker every once in a while. I have stopped sleeping and when I sleep it is only for a couple of hours. I don't want to sleep for very long because I start to dream about Him. I listen to music as I sleep to help keep my mind away from everything. I stopped hiking. I took up singing in the woods as my past time. I don't have much energy to stand so I sit in a chair and sing. I try to sing songs that remind me of Fanelia and Van. When I see him again I want to sing to him. I want him to feel my emotions._

Van couldn't read anymore. He couldn't hold back his tears any longer. _Poor Hitomi._ He hid the book where he could continue to read more later when he has time. Then he grabbed Hitomi into his arms and crawled in bed with her. He put his hands around her frail body and slept.

It felt like a couple days passed. Van woke up with Hitomi gone out of bed. "Hitomi? Where are you?" He started to freak out. "HITOMI!" Van yelled through the room. He jumped out of bed and looked around the room. She was nowhere to be found. "Hitomi?" He ran out of her room and found a peeved cat in his way.

"Merle where is Hitomi?"

"Van, she is finally eating. Calm down."

"How long was I out?"

"About 5 hours. We didn't want to wake you up."

"Why not?"

"Even a king needs his rest." Allen walked up next to Merle.

"How is Hitomi?" Van was worried.

Allen smiled a refreshing smile. "She is as beautiful as always. She is going to be fine and has been eating normal food for a little bit now. She also has strength. She is very strong."

"I want to see her."

Van was lead into the dining room where he saw his beautiful angel eating breakfast like a Queen.

"My lady, the king is here." The maid murmured.

"Van, did you sleep well?" Hitomi asked. She turned to face him. Her face was no longer pale but a healthy cream. There was color in her cheeks and she looked so happy to be alive.

"Oh Hitomi, you look beautiful."

She blushed.

"Merle picked these clothes out for me."

Hitomi was dressed in a deep purple corset long sleeved dress. She looked like a queen. She had amethyst earrings and her pink pendant around her neck. Her neck was completely healed with no scar. Her dress was perfect in every way.

"Hitomi, you look like a queen." Van mumbled.

Hitomi raised slowly from her chair. It looked like she stumbled but was able to keep her composure. She walked towards her love and bowed.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Would you like to go take a walk in the garden?"

"Yes of course your majesty."

They walked out of the room arm in arm.

"Do you think he is going to ask her to marry him?" Allen asked.

"Of course he is. That's why I dressed her like that." Merle mischievously replied.

"Does he have a ring?" Allen asked.

"I put it in his pocket. Who do you think I am?" Merle laughed.

"It would be good for her safety to marry him. That way he can protect her at night."

"Allen! Protection or something else?"

Allen laughed.

"I am happy for him."

Millerna entered the dining room. "Did he ask her yet?"

"Not yet!"

"I cant wait!" Merle purred. She was going to have a sister in law and perhaps nieces or nephews.

So what did everyone think? Please review so I can do the proper changes. Did you like the diary passages? Ready for the wedding of the millennium? Will Dilandau ruin it? Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Fanelia's New Queen

Rating Teen

I do not own Escaflowne or the song "Weep me no more sad fountains"

 **I was thinking about how to continue the story after the wedding. Not sure if I want Dilandau to ruin it. I am not sure how to continue but like all these chapters, they will come to me eventually. I have no outline of this story. This is all from my head. My goal is to get to 30 chapters or more. Yes that is a lot of reading but some of the most amazing stories I've read have been almost 30 chapters. Will Hitomi get better from suffering with depression? She seems fine now but I guess we can wait. Yes this will be a long story with wedding and the problems that happen during a marriage. If you guys stick with me, I will make sure that you are entertained. Maybe after this chapter I will write an outline to keep things organized. I have this all in one word document. Will Hitomi see her parents again? Who knows! I haven't decided. Just sit back and relax everyone!**

Hitomi and Van walked towards the water and gazed upon it. Hitomi walked further ahead. Van picked some wildflowers in different varieties and gave them to her as he caught up.

"These flowers are so beautiful."

"Hitomi, they aren't as beautiful as you. Since you changed into a Draconian you have been more desired since coming into my life seven years ago. I am so happy that you are here with me again. I am thankful to the Gods that you are alive and healthy with me. You really scared me Hitomi."

Hitomi's eyes met Vans.

"Van, I am glad I am back as well. My family will have nothing to do with me even if I was back on the Mystic Moon."

She sighed.

"Van, they told me that you didn't exist and that this was all in my head. I wish I could tell them the truth but I don't want to see them again. They would make me take horrible drugs to get better."

"Hitomi, none of that matters now. What matters is that you are with me now."

"I suppose you are right." Hitomi mumbled. Van sighed knowing that he had to tell her the truth.

"Hitomi, you are in danger from the Zaibach Empire again."

His goddess's face turned pale.

"What do you mean?"

"There was a note from Dilandau that you are going to bring destruction to this world and next."

"Perhaps that is true Van." Her mind went to Varie's promise. "Your mom told me that I have to protect this world or everything I love would be destroyed include the Mystic Moon. That's why I am back and that's why I am a Draconian. Van, we must stop Zaibach."

"My love.." he turned to her once again. "I will protect you with all I have and more. I must protect you because you will be Fanelia's future queen."

"What? Van, what are you talking about?"

Van pulled the ring that Merle gave him out of his pocket. It was similar to Van's ring but a little smaller. She had a dragon intertwining an angel with a ruby in the dragon's grasp. The emerald was a lighter red and looked like an energist. The angel had diamonds in the wings. It was engraved _Amor vincit omnia "_ Love Conquers All" Van whispered.

He got onto one knee.

"Hitomi, will you be my wife, the queen of Fanelia, the love of my life, and protector of our worlds?"

"Oh Van." Her eyes rimmed with tears. She looked at his chocolate eyes and noticed how much he looked like his father. Van noticed that she looked like his mother and this was meant to be.

"Yes Van, I love you. I will be your wife." Hitomi cried.

He put the ring onto her right ring finger and stood up. She sobbed into his chest but they were happy tears.

"I love you Hitomi. Now let's tell the others."

His wings spread out of his back and started to flap. He held Hitomi in his arms and they were both flying.

The people waiting anxiously in the castle saw two figures dancing into the sky.

"She said yes!" Merle cried.

"Oh happy days!" Millerna sobbed.

"Oh Hitomi." Allen whispered. "Van better protect you."

Van and Hitomi flew over Fanelia's people and they all cheered. They heard rumors that the King was marrying the woman from the Mystic Moon. These rumors were started by Merle when Van went to the Mystic Moon to get Hitomi. The country's people also heard that the future queen was healing in the castle. No one knew that she turned into a Draconian when her blood was transfused by Queen Millerna and King Van. They all wished them happiness and will hear news of a hopeful heir to the throne soon. That is what they hoped. Folken and Van were the only two sons to the King and Queen. The King passed away and left the two brothers to watch the kingdom with their mother. Folken was supposed to take the throne but he failed to retrieve the drag-energist. After Folken failed, it was up to Van. Van took the throne and didn't know that his brother was alive, working with Dornkirk. It seemed like yesterday that Fanelia burned. Many blamed the Draconian curse that came to Fanelia with Varie, Van's mother but it was Folken that destroyed their home. The people of Fanelia, remembered the bravery of their King and his future Queen and they were very happy.

Fanelia didn't know that Dornkirk was back and that Dilandau already tried to hurt the future Queen. Soon they will realize that they are not safe anymore.

"Why would Dornkirk be back now? Why didn't he come a couple years ago?" Allen asked his wife.

"I have a feeling it is because of Hitomi." She pitifully answered.

"Poor Van and Hitomi, they might not have a smooth life after this." Allen sighed, "I wanted them to be happy but Zaibach's return makes me scared that they may lose each other. Hitomi may have to sacrifice herself to save this world again. Van will not allow that. He loves her too much."

Van and Hitomi landed where they began. They looked at each other with so much devotion that the flowers wilted at their presence.

"I love you Van."

"I love you Hitomi."

He lifted her up in his arms and spun her. He stole a kiss from Hitomi's lips and continued to spin her until she protested.

"Van!" She laughed. _I love this feeling. I feel my sadness melting away and it makes me so happy that I am here in his arms again. Am I going to be able to stay here forever or am I going to leave Van again?_

Van noticed that her eyes lost their glimmer and stopped spinning her.

"Hitomi, are you okay?"

"Yes I am just worried that I am going to have to leave you again."

"You will not leave me again. I will make sure that you won't have to make that decision. We will grow old and have many children and grandchildren. Hitomi, I love you with all my heart."

"King Van!" A servant ran up to the happy couple.

"Yes what is it?"

"We have bad news my lord. Zaibach started their siege on Gawlek.*"

Hitomi's face turned pale.

"What do you mean?"

"My lady, we are going to war with Zaibach." The servant stated matter-of-factly.

"That has not been determined! Why didn't we have scouts tell us that they were attacking?" Van seethed.

"My lord, they were all killed."

Hitomi's eyes started to fill with tears.  
"Oh no. I can't believe this." She started to feel dizzy like a vision was going to come to her. Van noticed and picked her up into his arms. He took her back to her room and laid her into the bed.

He kissed Hitomi on the forehead and walked out of the room towards the conference room. The servant bowed to Hitomi and followed the King.

"Van…" Hitomi sighed. She felt exhausted but her mind thought about the movie she saw on Television. She started to hum a tune that she heard in it.

Weep you no more, sad fountains;  
What need you flow so fast?  
Look how the snowy mountains  
Heaven's sun doth gently waste.

She continued humming and she felt the words slip off her tongue in beautiful soprano.

But my sun's heavenly eyes  
View not your weeping,  
That now lies sleeping  
Softly, softly, now softly lies  
Sleeping.

Sleep is a reconciling,  
A rest that peace begets:  
Doth not the sun rise smiling  
When fair at even he sets?

Rest you then, rest, sad eyes,  
Melt not in weeping,  
While she lies sleeping  
Softly, softly, now softly lies  
Sleeping.

She ended the song with a huge sigh. Unbeknownst to her the whole castle heard her as well as in the conference room.

"Who is that King Van?" The representative from Fried asked.  
"That is Hitomi, the future Queen of Fanelia." He replied.  
There were gasps from the men and women in the room.  
"You are going to marry that accursed being?" One of the men asked.

"Yes I am and none of you can change my mind. We will continue to deal with Zaibach and after my wedding we can decide what we want to do: go to war or surrender. Go ahead and send troops to protect Gawlek. Zaibach will not dare to start a war at this time especially with us as allies."  
"Yes my lord. All hail King Van and future Queen Hitomi." They all said together.

Hitomi started to hum again but she didn't dare to sing another song.

"Hitomi?"  
She knew that voice, it was Van.

"I missed you so much."

"Your voice is fantastic. How did you learn to sing like that?"

Her face turned crimson. "You heard me?"

"Yes, the whole castle did as well as the men and women in the meeting. How did you learn to sing like that?"

"When I was in the mountains, I would sing my heart and soul out into nature. It was so peaceful. It reminded me of Fanelia. The song was from a movie on the Mystic Moon. It was a very sad story at the beginning but true love changes everything. It reminded me of you and I."

Van smiled.

"You are a beautiful singer and you make my heart soar with every note you sang."

"Thank you Van." Her face was red but she curtsied.

"Hitomi, why did you curtsy?" Van laughed.

"I am trying to learn the customs. It is so strange."

The day turned very quickly. Van and Hitomi both spent as much time together as they could. He gave her a crash course on proper Queen Etiquette. Hitomi learned quickly like she was taught it all of her life. They would meet after he had meetings and appointments.

Three days go by.

"When is the wedding Van?"

"It will be-"

Merle interrupted Van. Merle just got back from a missionary mission to countries still suffering from Zaibach's attack.  
"Hitomi! I am so happy that you will be my sister! I am so excited! Then I am going to be an aunt to many nieces and nephews!"

Hitomi's face turned red.

"Merle, one step at a time. I don't even know when the wedding is!"

"You haven't told her Van?"

Hitomi gulped. She knew it was sooner than she wanted.

Van grabbed Hitomi's hand in his. It was very warm and it made her feel like nothing else mattered in this world.

"It has to be tomorrow Hitomi. Zaibach declared war on Gawlek, we have to move fast or we will bring the war here back to Fanelia."  
"Oh I see. You are not thinking of surrendering are you Van?"

"Hitomi, I would never surrender to those Zaibach bastards."

"Just checking. We will never surrender."  
Van smiled at his future queen.  
 _I made a right choice. No other maiden in the land can compare to her._


	8. Update!

Hello!  
I am working on new chapters for both of my stories. Hopefully I will get them out soon! Keep reading and send me suggestions on how to make this story better okay?

Thank you,

theladyhitomi


End file.
